The Value of Friendship
by Mr.Oakzzz
Summary: Having lost everything he ever held dear, Sasuke Uchiha have lived 20 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War as the "Hero of Eternal Piece". At the 20th anniversary of the end of the war, he withdraws to a secluded cave in the Land of Mountains, where he discovers something that might just help him right his own wrong-doings. (Formerly known as Rewriting the Past)
1. A twist in time

**Re-writing the Past**

**A/N: **_Hello there! Mr Oakzzz is my name and fanfics are my game! I realize it's been a long time since I did anything linked to Naruto but believe me, it's been worth it. I've been collecting a lot of ideas and stocked them up and have been thinking __about a good way to put them to use. So well here I go again, with my third attempt at a Naruto-fic. Oh, and if someone here reads my story Digimon: Chaos Return, don't worry I haven't abandonned it. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **It's the 20th anniversarie for the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the "Era of Eternal Piece" but no one is celebrating. Filled with guilt over his past failure, the "hero" Sasuke Uchiha withdraws to a cave in the faraway Land of Mountains along with his old friend Kurama. While there, he finds out about an old Uchiha ability that might be just what he had been looking for.

_"__That is the cycle of life. How have you lived so long, yet learned nothing from our painful past?" - **Madara Uchiha, **_Fourth Shinobi World War

* * *

_Chapter One: A twist in time_

It was that time of the year again. Sasuke never did like autumn but since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he right out hated it. For many people, autumn marked the end of the war and the start of the era of Eternal Piece but for him autumn was nothing but sorrow and pain, especially the anniversarie. This day reminded him of everyone he had lost. This was the day when his struggle ended, the day when he lost his closest friend. And the day he avenged his death.

_/Flashback/_

_They were the only two shinobi left on the battlefield and they knew it. Out of all the millions of shinobi that once walked the earth, they were among the last. The last two of the Uchiha were the last to stand on the battlefield of the ninjas. As Sasuke stared down Obito, he knew that the other Uchiha was just as exhausted as he was. They both knew that this last clash would decide the outcome of the war. Strangely enough, Sasuke wasn't scared. He wasn't even a little nervous of the prospect that he might be dead in the next few minutes. Guess losing everyone he cared for had done that to him. _

"_Why do you keep fighting?" Obito asked as he focused his chakra in his right hand, causing the black orb on the back of that hand to gather in his palm. _

"_To honor my comrades sacrifices." Sasuke said as he took in a deep breath and entered his own customized version of Sage mode. Having learned that the only way to damage Obito when he was in his jinchuriki form was through the use of nature energy, Sasuke had developed a weaker version of Naruto's sage mode with the help of Jugo. While nowhere near the power boost or physical increases that a sage mode normally gave the user, it was still enough to make his jutsu effective again Obito. _

_Obito chuckled slightly as he prepared to take of to clash with his old protege._

"_The you haven't changed at all. You are still out for revenge, one way or another."_

_Sensing that his nature chakra had reached its limital charge, Sasuke went through the handseals to the strongest jutsu he still had the energy to perform. Hearing the Chidori crack to life in his hand, he opened his eyes to answer Obito._

"_Being driven by revenge means you are driven by hatred for the one who killed your friends. Being out to honor their sacrifice means that you are driven by love for the person who was killed. Naruto taught me to follow the later."_

_At the mention of Naruto's name, Obito twitched. Slowly, his face twisted into one of anger._

"_That boy was a fool. If you are following his ideals, your life will end here today, just like it did for him!" Naruto had been with Sasuke all this time. All nine years of fighting, the two of them had stood side by side, as if Sasuke's foolish defection from their home village had never occurred. And one year ago, when Sasuke had been down for the count due to bloodloss, Naruto had been the one to save him by donating the mass of blood required to save him. That in turn, had driven a change forth in Sasuke. _

"_In honor of my best friend, I will defeat you while looking through the eyes he helped me awaken." Sasuke said as his Sharingan eyes began to spin, first taking on the form of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and then take on a pale bluish purple form with three cirles surrounding the pupil. Of course, it hadn't occurred to either of them that with Naruto's blood running through his veins, Sasuke would have both Senju and Uchiha DNA, which in turn enabled him to awaken the Rinnegan, but Sasuke had ever since regarded it as the final gift from his best friend. However about a year ago Naruto had fallen victim for Obito's reckless attacks during a duel. Sasuke had been down for the count and unable to stop it._

"_Hmpf." was all the answer he got as Obito leapt into the air. _

_Charging his Chidori to its maximum, Sasuke took off for one last clash._

"_Obitoooooo!" _

"_Sasukeeeeee!"_

_As the lightning in Sasuke's palm met the black sphere in Obito's hand, the two fighters was engulfed in a blinding white light. _

_/End of Flashback/_

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed the book lying around on the table in front of him. Reading usually got his mind of the terrible things he had seen in the past. After his victory against Obito, he had taken the opportunity to raid the criminal's laboratory. Having retrieved the scrolls about the Uchiha's history that was stocked in there, he had taken to learn the full story about his clan. He was currently making his way through one of Madara's old journals. This one was about the time when he had just met Obito. Apparently the younger Uchiha had been nothing more than a tool for Madara to begin with but judging from the notes Madara had been aware of his potential.

"_I did not expect this to happen. From what I can tell, the Kamui has the ability to warp space and time itself. I have noticed something that Obito doesn't seem to know yet. When he warps he covers himself with an energy field that splits time and space up, which enables him to instantly appear in another place the moment he disappears from another. I can only hope he does not discovers this. When time and space is split up, it is possible to change one while the other remains untouched. Last time when he warped using the statue as a chakra source for a longer distance travel, I noticed that after usage the Kamui left the field a little while longer than it should have. I believe that the influence of the Ten-tails residual chakra within the Gedo statue triggered this phenomena."_

Sasuke frowned. A small rift between time and space? It seems that Obito was so caught up in his plan that he failed to realize the power he already held. But if it enables the user to split up time and space then would it be possible to send something through that rift? Feeling his heartpace rise, Sasuke stood up. If his theory was correct, could the Kamui send something back in time without changing it? He quickly grabbed the book and exited the small room to enter the larger part of the cave. In one corner, he spotted a giant mass of orange-red fur curled up. Kurama was sleeping with his head on his front paws. The Nine-tailed Demon Fox had been traveling with Sasuke since he had found it after his regeneration following Naruto's death. He still remembered the day his search finally came to an end.

_/Flashback/_

_He had to be somewhere around here. Sasuke could feel his chakra and he was pretty sure Kurama could feel his chakra too. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to make out where the source of the chakra was located. Using a his improved version of his "fake sage mode", Sasuke was able to pinpoint Kurama's location to the other side of the mountain area he was currently standing in. Opening his eyes again, Sasuke took off down a valley to find his best friend's old friend. After a good hour of running, Sasuke landed on the edge of a cliff. Looking down, he saw just what he had been searching for. His Sharingan activated, Sasuke slowly made his way down to the bottom of the cliff, where he had spotted the large pile of red fur that he knew was Kurama. As he got close, Kurama opened one of his eyes._

"_So you have come... the last Uchiha." he said with a rumbling voice. Obviously, he wasn't too happy to see Sasuke again._

"_I guess you could say that. It's been a long time, Kurama." Sasuke said as he put down his traveling bag. Even though he was used to travel without any kind of extra stuff, he had been on the road for 4 years straight on his quest to find the Nine-tails._

"_I knew I wouldn't be able to rest piecefully as long as there was still an Uchiha living in this world. Your kind have always sought me out, claiming that my powers are yours due to that blasted Sharingan of yours." Kurama said as he got up and stretched his legs that was a little stiff from sleep._

_Sasuke sighed as he sat down in a "story-teller" position and put his hands on his knees. He looked up to see that Kurama was still standing in the same spot, though definitely ready to jump at any moment. _

"_If you want to tear me to shreds because of all the wrong doings of my clan then that's fine. Just let me say what I came here to say first and I won't stop you." _

_This picked Kurama's interest, he bent down again so he could look Sasuke straight in the face, though he avoided direct eye contact. Sasuke took another deep breath and put on as much of a smile he could muster, though he knew it was pretty bleak._

"_Thanks for looking after Naruto for all those years. I know you weren't the best of friends to begin with but then again neither were the two of us." _

_If Kurama was shocked at this he didn't show it. The only thing Sasuke noticed was that his ears twitched slightly and that his eyes betrayed a small amount of sadness at the mention of Naruto's name. While Kurama was struggling to contain his built up guilt for not being able to heal Naruto from his injuries that day, Sasuke began digging in his bag for a certain item he had brought with him. When he found it, he changed the flow of chakra to his eyes so that they changed from the red and black Sharingan to the pale blue Rinnegan. He turned around to face Kurama once again._

"_These are the eyes Naruto helped me awaken. I'm sure that he would have wanted for you to be looked upon with eyes that had his influence in them at least one more time."_

_Kurama didn't say anything. He knew that Sasuke had achieved the Rinnegan. After all, he had been there when he had first awoken them. Well, technically. He had been inside of Naruto still at that time but he had seen it through Naruto's eyes. Somehow, seeing those eyes put him at ease. Not only were those eyes a symbol of Naruto's dedication to his friend, but they were also the same eyes that the Sage of Six Paths had possessed. As Kurama began to relax, Sasuke held out the item he had in his hand._

"_I also think Naruto would have wanted you to have this. I know he thought of you as a part of himself so there is no one more fitting to inherit his most prized possession." Sasuke said._

_Kurama's eyes narrowed. In Sasuke's hand rested Naruto's old Forehead Protector. It was still attached to the long black bandana that Naruto had worn when he returned to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya. Even in his last battle, Naruto had not allowed the item to receive even a minor scratch. A few seconds passed and then, unexpectedly, Kurama began to laugh._

"_That kit never changed! There's not even a single scratch on it!" _

_Sasuke simply put the Forehead Protector on the ground between them and waited for Kurama to stop laughing. He had never been good with words so he preferred to keep his mouth closed if he didn't have to open it. After several minutes, Kurama had calmed down and was in a remarkably much better mood than he had been only a few minutes ago._

"_Thanks for your offer. I appreciate that you sought me out just to give me a piece of metal, but I think Naruto would have preferred you wore it." Kurama said. Sasuke, who had been looking on the object in question, looked up with shock written all over his face. _

"_What? No you should have it! I tried to kill him! Three times on top of it!"_

"_And I attempted it a lot more times than that, I assure you." Kurama said with a large grin plastered all over his face. Sasuke had never imagined that a tailed beast could grin like Kurama was currently doing but then again, he had never imagined Naruto would even graduate from the academy. _

"_That's not the same! You just tried to possess him!" _

_Kurama chuckled._

"_And you think that is much better? I assure you that had I succeeded in possessing him, he would have died."_

_That didn't put Sasuke at ease at all. He wasn't one to lose his cool, but something about the way Kurama was talking about it really pushed a few wrong buttons in Sasuke's mind. He tried to come up with a nasty reply but angrily bit his jaws together when he came up with nothing. Kurama smirked and bent forward._

"_I was inside of Naruto for his entire life. You two started off pretty badly but even back then, the bond you two shared meant the world to Naruto. Even back when you two were still academy rivals, all Naruto could ever think about was how to stand up to you, to prove that he was no pushover. Well, that and ramen was all he could think of." Kurama added with another chuckle. _

_Sasuke was stunned to say the least. This was one of the most bizarre situations he had been in, the accidental kiss with Naruto during their graduation day included. He was sitting at the bottom of a large valley, not only talking but arguing with one of the world's most feared demons about who should get to wear Naruto's old Forehead Protector!_

"_Naruto thought of you as a brother. And believe me, that never changed even when you ran off with Mr Creepy-Snake. He would have wanted you to have that Forehead Protector and he had wanted you to wear it, proudly, on your forehead just like he used to. Besides, what am I supposed to do with it anyway? Tie it around my nose?" Kurama said, grinning a toothy grin._

_Sasuke just sat there, amazed. He had never really thought about how Naruto had regarded their childhood and what's more, he had never thought how the connection between jinchuriki and tailed beast actually worked. Perhaps it depended on the seal but that wasn't important. If Kurama really was right, then wouldn't he be dishonoring Naruto's memory by refusing to wear it? Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the Forehead Protector. It felt warm in his hands, almost as if to try and say it belonged with him. He looked up to see Kurama still smiling at him. It seemed he had learned a few things from his former host, one of which included how to give of that special smile that Naruto always showed. _

"_Well, I guess you are right." Sasuke said as he put the piece of metal to his forehead and tied it in a knit behind his head. As he did this, Kurama rose to his paws and began to stretch his legs._

"_Alright, now that that's settled. When are we leaving?" he said casually._

"_Well I was thinking about... wait, WHAT?"_

_Once again, Kurama laughed at Sasuke's weird face. By now, Sasuke was pretty certain he had made more funny faces in the last 10 minutes than he had ever done before in his entire life._

"_Well if you are gonna wear that Forehead Protector to honor the kit's memory, then I better do my part. Naruto gave his life to protect you so shame on me if I let you run of and die!"_

_/End of Flashback/_

Kurama opened his eyes just when Sasuke came to a stop in front of him. He looked at him for a moment before sitting up and moving around his arms to let loose a few knits. When he was done stretching and yawning, he bent down so he could talk to Sasuke on eye level.

"What's up, Uchiha? You actually look like you are alive for once. What happened?"

Sasuke held up the book without a word. Kurama cast a glance at the object before turning back to look at Sasuke.

"What's that?"

"It's an old journal of Madara's." Sasuke said as he let the book fall to his side, still in his grip. Kurama growled angrily at the mention of Sasuke's ancestor but he didn't say anything.

"It describes Madara's observations and theories about the Mangekyo Sharingan ability known as Kamui. It says that when using the warping ability, the user covers themselves in a sort of energy field that splits the time and space around them." Sasuke continues. "It also said that when Obito warped once using the residual chakra of the Ten-tails from the Gedo statue, it left the field hanging in the air for a while."

Kurama waited for further explanation but was left for staring. Sasuke sat down as he was probably in for a long discussion. After a few minutes, Kurama grew tired of waiting for an explanation and right out asked:

"So what? What's it got to do with your good mood?"

"Well, it also notes that when time and space are separated it is possible to change one of them while the other remains the same, meaning that for example you could change the current time while something from space like an object would still remain the same."

Kurama, finally catching onto what Sasuke was saying, sat up a little more focused. He had heard this theory before. The old man had theorized a lot about this, but sadly he had reached a dead end.

"I'm sorry, but what you are suggesting won't work. The Sage of Six Paths also experimented with the possibility to travel back in time in order to put an end to the Ten-tails reign of terror before it even began but he hit a dead end. You see, while it is possible to create a time field that would go back in time, it is impossible to send physical objects through it since the field itself isn't physical."

Feeling slightly disappointed, Sasuke looked down again. The warmth in his chest was slowly fading. So he wouldn't be able to save his friends after all. If only there was something he could do that would render him non-physical. And then it hit him.

"Would it work to send back something that was not in a physical shape?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well, theoretically it would I guess. The Sage got stuck cause you cannot control something that doesn't have any kind of physical shape."

Sasuke's heartbeat raised again. This time, he knew he had the answer.

"There is one thing you can control that isn't physical: spirits or souls. When you use a Reanimation jutsu, you guide the soul from the world of the dead back to the world of the living. That's the theory the Summoning: Edo-Tensei is based on."

Kurama could see where he was going with this but he still saw a lot of flaws. However, he couldn't resist feeling a slight glimmer of hope, even though he didn't want to show it.

"Even if that is true, to travel back in time you will need to be able to control your own spirit and that's a whole different matter than luring a dead soul back into a body." Kurama retorted.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. He had read about a case that just might fit the bill.

"Actually, nowadays there is a jutsu that allows that. It's called the Spiritualization Jutsu, created by a man named Dan Kato. By using that, he was able to separate his soul from his body and move around freely. If I can do that, I won't be physical mass anymore."

Kurama felt his heart race. Actually that made a lot of sense. By the time of the sage, Dan Kato hadn't even been thought off so his jutsu hadn't been created. Thus, the theory that a living spirit never could leave its body would still apply in his mind. If Sasuke could figure this out then maybe, just maybe, he could actually pull off this feat, a feat that was rendered impossible by even the real God of Shinobi himself!

"Still, you will need time for that jutsu to work and the Kamui lasts only for a second or two. On top of that, you will have to pull off two extremely advanced jutsu at the same time, not even Madara could manage that and believe me, I got inside information on him."

Sasuke smirked at this. Everything was finally falling into place.

"That's what you are for. You will be supplying the chakra for the Kamui while I focus on the Spiritualization jutsu. Not only will it make it easier for me to leave my body, but the field will probably stay open for a little longer since your chakra originates from the Ten-tails, just like the residual chakra in the Gedo statue." Sasuke said.

Kurama was shocked at this theory at first to say the least. But at the same time, it made a lot of sense. All of it. If Sasuke could actually pull his own soul from his body, then that would definetely meet the requirement of being non-physical. As for him activating the Kamui, chakra had never really been a problem for him. He had enough of that stuff and more to go with.

"This is really crazy, you know that? But still, it makes sense in some ways. I just got one more question for you. If you manage to travel back in time as a spirit, then that means you leave your body behind here. And I can only come to two conclusion on that one. Either you will appear as a bodiless soul in that other time-line of yours, or you will be effectively erasing the 'you' from that time-line." Kurama said.

Sasuke looked down on the book in his hands. He had never thought Madara Uchiha, the man he had despised for 20 years, would be the one to offer him a second chance. But he didn't matter where it came from, he had been offered this chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He would do anything to save his friends from their fates in this world. He owed them as much after the way he treated them for all their lives.

"Any of those results are fine. As long as I can somehow change the time-line so that people won't die and maybe stop the Ten-tail's revival."

He looked up at Kurama with determination burning in his eyes.

"Kakashi gave me his Sharingan when he died, in the hopes to pass on the old Obito's belief to me. I still got it stored up in a glass container in my hut in the Land of Waves. The right eye is probably untouched, lying hidden in the catacombs in the Land of Iron where we put Obito's body after I killed him." Sasuke said.

Kurama stood up and stretched out his legs.

"Then go get your stuff. We got a long travel ahead of us!" he said with a smirk, which Sasuke returned as he ran back to the smaller room to pack his things.

**Fourth War Catacombs (_Three days later, Land of Iron_)**

Sasuke looked around as he was lead into the great hall. He hadn't been here for 15 years but it still looked the same. He had been here to assure that Obito's body was placed here and locked up for good. That was the only time he had been in the Land of Iron since his attack on the Five Kage Summit. He laughed to himself. How foolish he had been. If only he had listened to Naruto back then, maybe he could have stopped all this from happening. Well, he was about to try and make up for those shortcomings so there was no use thinking about it that way. Soon, all that wouldn't have happened. He looked back front as he and his guide came to a stop in front of a small iron door at the end of the underground tunnel. There stood a man clad in the traditional Samurai uniform, except that weird gas-mask they always wore. The battle-scared veteran's face lit up with acknowledgment as Sasuke came to a stop in front of him.

"Sasuke-sama, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

Never being a person of many words, Sasuke cut straight to the point.

"The corpse of Obito Uchiha. I need to retrieve his Sharingan eye."

The war-veteran in front of him nodded his head in deep thought. He had strict orders to never let a soul into the chamber behind him and if someone ever requested it, they made themselfes target to a kill-on-sight stamp in the bingo book. Then again, that order had come from the very same man standing before him. If someone would be cut a break, it would be him. Besides, it wasn't like he would be able to stop Sasuke even if he wanted to.

"Very well. I'll step aside, but I'm afraid I do not have the keys to open the door. I don't even know how this thing works." he said as he stepped to the right to allow Sasuke to pass.

Sasuke looked at the door. He had designed its defense personally. The chamber itself was guarded by a three layer barrier ninjutsu the originated from the corners of this small opening. Normally when a barrier broke, it was because the sphere or wall had a few loose ends in its creation. It was just like a when crafting a statue. If the atoms wasn't knit together at some places, they would be more likely to break at the certain point. Shikamaru had taught him that. So in order to make sure non of the components in the barrier was hanging loose, Sasuke had linked them to the door, making it near impossible for a shinobi below his or Madara's level to break the barrier. And, if possible, the door was even more secure than the barriers.

'_First_,' Sasuke thought as he bit his thumb to draw a fair amount of blood from it.'_You need my blood in order for the seal to even show you its true nature.'_ He pressed his thumb to each of his fingertips, after which he pressed the bloodied hand to the center of the door. As he did this, seal marking began to emerge from under his palm, causing a pattern similar to if he was using a Summoning jutsu. He then pushed his palms together and began to mold a good amount of nature energy, which was pretty hard at the moment as he was underground where not a lot of living things existed. '_That will unlock the outer barrier. Then to unlock the second barrier, you need to supply the lock with a fair amount of Nature Chakra which only experienced Sage Mode users would be able to gather down here.'_ he continued by pushing both his palms to the two upper corners of the door. After a second, markings began to spread from the corners, which met with those that came from the central part of the door, forming a triangle. In the middle of this triangle, a summoning formula appeared, in which a single eye was located. The right of Nagato's Rinnegan eyes.  
'_Then in order unlock the last of the three barriers, the Rinnegan has to make eye contact with my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.' _he finished his trail of thought as he stared down the lone eye, upon which a high pitched click was heard, followed by the sound of several locking mechanics unlocking. Sasuke smirked. That last lock had been one of the more brilliant ideas he had ever had. He had used the Rinnegan's ability to share its vision with other eyes of the same kind to accomplish it, just that he had linked it to the final lock rather than to another eye. This ensured that he was the only one that could enter as Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans couldn't be copied by any means. If someone tried to use his own old eyes, they would take on the shape his eyes had been before he transplanted Itachi's eyes to gain "true power". And if someone actually managed to steal Itachi's eyes that was still in his own eye sockets, they would just take on the form of Itachi's Mangekyo instead. Truly a brilliant way to ensure no one would sneak a peak at the worlds worst criminal.

"You two wait here. I want to have a moment with my dear clansman." Sasuke said and entered the chamber. The two samurai escorts didn't budge from their spots. They knew better than to go against Sasuke's wishes. The veteran had witnessed first hand what the Uchiha was capable of 20 years ago and somehow he could tell that Sasuke hadn't been slacking around during this time.

Sasuke walked through the dark room until the body of Obito came into view. His hair was still white as a sheet and his right half covered in scales from his tailed beast transformation. Both his eyes were open, revealing a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. Looking at the body of his fellow Uchiha, Sasuke felt his blood boil. Still after all these years, that face and those eyes made him want to just burn the corpse in an enormous oven fired by Amaterasu and then slice the ashes to molecules with his Susanoo's sword. But he had to resist this urge. If he did something that barbaric now, he would be right back where he started. He couldn't do that to himself, or Naruto's memory for that matter. So he just bent forward with a hand outstretched, reaching for Obito's right eye.

**Konohagakure outskirt's, abandonned Training Area 7 _ (1 __week__ later)_**

Looking around the training area, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. This was the very same training ground he had first met his full team. It had been just the three of them and their teacher: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and him, Sasuke...

So much had happened since that day, it almost felt like it was part of another life. He had often visited the memory stone that had been established at this training area as a way to honor the lost members of the legendary Team 7. It stood just beside the one from the Third Shinobi World War. Gazing over at the three names ingraved into the stone, Sasuke slowly walked up and knelt down on one knee in front of it, almost like a servant bowing to his master. He had developed the habit as a means to show his respect for his deceased teammates, the same way a servant respects their master.

"I wasn't able to save you..." he said sadly as he looked at the three names in each turn and order, as if talking to that person specifically, starting with Sakura Haruno.

"You always were one of the most annoying persons I ever knew. Even when I left the village, you kept chasing after me, not caring what I had become, still hoping that one day I would come back to you." Sasuke actually smiled a sad smile as he finished. "You idiot." he ended his "conversation" with Sakura and turned to the name to the right on the stone tablet: Kakashi Hatake.

"I never really appreciated everything you taught me. I was too full of myself to even consider the thought that you were far superior to me back then. I was so arrogant and foolish to think that I was the better shinobi of us, just because I was an Uchiha. You even went out of your way to teach me the one jutsu you had created yourself and never even tried to teach to anyone else, yet I always kept thinking I was better. I'm sorry, Sensei." he said as tears started to form in his eyes as he turned to the last of the names. It was noticably larger than the other two, showing that he had left a much stronger impact than both his teammate and his sensei. As always when he talked to that person, he let his eyes change from his own Sharingan, to the Rinnegan eyes that this person had helped him obtain.

"And finally, Naruto. When we first met, I used to look down on you. I was young and foolish, just like you were when you kept chasing after me all those years. Even though I tried to kill you more times than I want to remember, you never gave up hope. And even in your last moments, you were there for me, willing to take a Tailed Beast Bomb head on just so that I could live. You didn't even knew if I would survive the battle. For all you knew back then, I could have died on that same battlefield. But you still came through for me, like you always did. Now, it's my time to come through for you. Your old friend Kurama and I have discovered something that would have blown your mind. I will travel back in time and save you and all of our friends. I don't think you will remember me when we meet again, but I will always remember you. I'll see you in the past, my brother."

As he finished his little speech, Sasuke wiped the tears that had been streaming down his face with his sleeve and turned around to walk out into the training ground. When he reached the center, he began wielding hand signs. When he was finished, he slammed his palm to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" he shouted as a large puff of smoke exploded out from underneath his hand. When the smoke cleared, Kurama was standing in front of him. He didn't look too happy.

"Damn it Sasuke! Does your little ritual always take that long?" he asked as he bent down.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he bit his thumb and began drawing markings on the ground with his blood. He had spent the last week designing the seal that would enable Kurama to effectively transfer his chakra to the two eyes in order to activate the Kamui. When he was done, he pulled out a bunch of scrolls with seal formulas on them and began placing them in a pre-decided pattern around the triangle shaped markings he had drawn, with one large circle in one end, and two smaller ones on the others. When he was done, he did one last check with his notes to make sure he had done everything as he had planned it. After a few moments of intense studying, during which Kurama somehow managed to yawn two times per second, he rolled up the scroll he had been reading and put it in a pocket in his Uchiha garb. He then pulled out two storage formulas and unrolled them in each of the smaller circles, upon which they activated and summoned what looked like a pair of large torches that had a large glass ball on top instead of an oil plate. Taking a deep breath, he brought out the small vial that contained the two pinwheel-like Mangekyo Sharingan eyes that had the power to rip apart space and time. After putting each of the eyes in one of the glass balls, he turned to Kurama.

"Your task is simple. You just put one of your paws on that large circle over there and focus on sending your chakra out through it." he said. Kurama moved over to his spot and readied himself. Not a word was said between them, they had said their goodbyes earlier that day, as they couldn't afford any distractions in their work.

Sasuke then moved over and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the triangle. He took a deep breath and focused his chakra and thoughts. Despite not having to focus on the Kamui, Kurama had brought up a valid point about two days ago that even if he succeeds in travelling back in time, there is nothing saying that the strain of forcing a soul back in time in its current state would not prove too much, thus effectively killing him in the process, should the worst-case scenario decide to show its ugly face. There, they had decided that Sasuke would have to double task with another jutsu, tapping into the power of the Outer Path of the Rinnegan's six paths to keep himself alive. Sasuke felt his chakra reserves deplete rapidly as his jutsu began to take effect.

"**Hidden Jutsu: Gedo Ar of Infinite Survival!**"

Of course, the jutsu only ensured infinite survival as long as its user kept on supplying chakra to it. Therefore, he had to be quick to activate his other jutsu while he still had the strenght. Even Nagato had not been able to perform this jutsu, simply because his reserves would have depleted too quickly for his injured state and broken body to handle. Even for Sasuke, who was currently at his peak with reserves comparable to that of a jinchuriki in their Version 2 state and a physical prowess that would have made even Rock Lee jealous, this jutsu depleted him at an alarming rate. Quickly, performing the signs for his next jutsu, he shouted:

"**Spiritualization Jutsu!**"

The sensation of having your spirit lifted from your physical body reminded Sasuke about being lifted into the air and dropped at a fast rate. The tingling sensation in his stomach made him think about riding a rollercoaster. As he opened his eyes, he was hovering above his body, though it was barely recognizable. The physical strain of activating two advanced jutsu at the same time had wrinkled his skin and caused his hair to turn white. The body looked like he guessed he would have looked, had he been 40 years older. As he felt his chakra reach an alarming low level, he noticed an orange glow in the corner of his eye and turned around to see that Kurama had activated the seal. The Sharingan eyes of Obito Uchiha swished around and focused on Sasuke's spirit that was floating in the center of the triangle. He felt the area around himself distort and felt a sigh of relief that his theory this far seemed to be accurate. He looked up at the Nine-tailed fox who was looking back at him with a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't until he saw the tear forming in Kurama's right eye that he realized what it was.

"Are you actually crying, Kurama?" he asked with a grin.

The giant beast growled and quickly rid himself of his sign of "weakness". He then looked back at his last friend.

"You know something Sasuke? You're not too bad, for an Uchiha at least." he said with a toothy grin.

Sasuke grinned back. For Kurama, that was an abnormally good praise and he knew he wouldn't get a better good bye. After a moment, the Sharingan eyes began to glow and the field began to warp. Sasuke braced himself for whatever was to come when he felt his conciousness slip. The world around him began to swirl and everything turned black as he heard his old friend's voice one last time.

"**Kamui!**"

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, that's it for the first chapter! A war-torn Sasuke goes back in time to change his own wrong-doings and he hopes to stop the Akatsuki before they can collect the Tailed Beasts. However, it's Sasuke we are talking about. Something's got to go wrong somewhere, right? _

_Anyway, I have had this idea for over half a year now. The basic idea came to mind after I read "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of the Future's Past". If you are into HP fanfics and haven't read it, I can really recommend it. _

_When it comes to this story, as you may understand, things will be different. If you got any ideas for things to change or a specific character you want Sasuke to befriend early, please tell me and I'll see if it fits in somewhere. And even if you don't, I always like encouraging words so please REVIEW!_


	2. Back where it started

**A/N:** _Woot! 7 reviews for the first chapter? :) I must say I think thats the best start ive had with a fanfic so far! :) Thank you all who reviewed and if you are interested I have given a little answer to ALL reviews at the bottom. Now, I don't wanna keep you from the story so here goes!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke for that matter...

"_It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends._"

_- _**Naruto Uzumaki, **to Gaara

* * *

_Chapter Two: Back where it started_

He was running, his heart beating at an alarming rate. He didn't know what was going on, but something told him he didn't want to know. How could this have happened? Where was the Konoha Military Police Force? How could someone break into the Uchiha compound and slaughter literary all of its inhabitants? And more importantly, who? Who would be powerful enough to wipe out an entire clan, let alone an elite one like the Uchiha? They can't have been too many or people would have noticed.

The terrified youngster finally came to a stop in front of his home. He felt like an iron hand had gripped his heart. With shaking hands, he reached out slowly and opened the door to carefully look in. No one was in the hall, so he stepped inside. The lights were out, just like in the rest of the compound.

"Father? M-mother? Are you there?" he whispered with trembling voice. Without lowering his eyes, Sasuke put his school bag down on the floor and began to make his way inside. Occasionally, he would whisper the names of his family members. Where were they? Was father and mother alright? And where was Itachi? Was he still out on that mission he had mentioned for today?

After walking around the house, he stopped in front of the door to his parents' room. This was it. This must be where they were. The rest of the house was completely empty. And then he felt it.

'_Someone's in here._' he thought, terrified. He wasn't even a genin yet and still he could feel the chakra pulsing from the room. Whoever was in there had to be the one who had committed this massacre. He reached for the door with trembling hands, not really wanting to know who it was. But something told him he needed to know.

'_Come on Sasuke... move!_' he thought as he forced himself to open the door. The sight that met him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The room was almost completely dark, only lit up slightly by a shred of moonlight simpering in through the window. The moon cast its glow over the middle of the room and that was where they were. Crumbled, lying in a puddle of their own blood, were his parents. And behind them, still barely covered in the shadows, stood a man in an ANBU uniform. As the moonlight changed its view to show the face of his parents' murderer, what Sasuke saw made his heart stop.

"I-Itachi?" he asked. He stared at his older brother for a moment, refusing to believe what this must mean. But no, it just couldn't be. After a few seconds, he regained his ability to speak.

"Big brother! What is this? Father and mother... I-I don't... understand... Who could do such a thing?" he screamed in protest to the obvious evidence in front of him but was cut short when a shuriken flew past him, scratching his left shoulder and digging themselves deep into the wooden door behind him. Drained of all his resistance to the obvious truth, he fell to his knees.

"No... No no NO! What have you done?!" he screamed.

Itachi looked at him for a moment, his blood red Sharingan digging deep into Sasuke's heart. This was not enough. Sasuke's will was still weak. He needed more hatred. He... had to see what had happened here first hand. Itachi sighed inwardly. He had really hoped not to have to refrain to this, but desperate times called for desperate messures.

"It was for the best..." he said, allowing his Sharingan's shape to change into that of a three pronged shuriken-like design.

"Tsukuyomi!" he said with an emotionless voice as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke stiffened for a moment before he fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The strain of forcing his brother to relive the events that had occurred just a few hours earlier in a matter of seconds caused Itachi to deactivate his Sharingan. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to his beloved little brother who was panting on the ground. Shaking, Sasuke raised his head to look at Itachi.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked with trembling voice.

"To test the limits of my abilities." was all Itachi said.

Sasuke stiffened again, though this time for an entirely different reason. Itachi noticed that his trembling had stopped. This was it.

"To... test out your own abilities? Are you telling me... that was the reason you killed... everyone?" Sasuke said between bit together jaws.

Itachi closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this. If anything that had happened this night, this was the moment he had dreaded the most.

"It is of great importance." he answered in the same life-less voice.

For a moment, Sasuke didn't move. The only thing that made him out from his dead parents on the ground was the continued breathing that could be heard throughout the room. His poor mind desperately tried to assess all that had happened. After a moment, he felt himself fill with pure rage.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he screamed as he rose to his feet and rushed towards his older brother.

Itachi moved with the speed of a true shinobi, closing the gap between them before Sasuke even realized he had moved. The younger boy came to a hasty stop as he felt Itachi's fist impact on his belly. Coughing violently, he dropped to the floor, just opposite to his parents. Looking up, he was reminded about just who he was dealing with. Slowly, his rage began to melt away, fear taking its place. Without a second thought, he rose to his feet again, but this time he ran for the door. Itachi stayed behind for a moment, silently mourning the ones he had killed out of respect. For even if they had been foolish enough to try and state a coup d'etat, they were still his family.

"Forgive me father..." he said while looking down at his parents' corpses, feeling tears slowly stream from his eyes. "I won't be able to care for Sasuke the way you wanted me to."

Without another word, he wiped his tears away and as he lowered his hand, his Sharingan was once again active. Silently he made his way out of the house and through the compound by jumping from roof to roof. When he spotted Sasuke running, he slowed down and landed in front of him. The younger boy's screaming came to a stop as he stopped in front of his big brother, fear evident in his eyes.

"Please... I don't want to die..." he cried with shaking voice while looking up at Itachi. His brother's red eyes pierced his, but ultimately he decided to not give his brother another doze of pain. The seed he had just planted would grow with time, enough to completely consume Sasuke should he chose the path of the avenger.

"You aren't even worth killing." he said, as he turned around. It was time to give Sasuke information on the weapon he needed to defeat him.

"My foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me and by all means, cling to your precious life. And then one day, come before me when you possess the same eyes that I do."

As he said the last thing, he turned his head back around, showing off his Mangekyo Sharingan. After a moment, Sasuke fell to his knees. All that had happened that night... it was too much for him. He collapsed and had lost conciousness before his head had hit the ground. Taking one last look at his younger brother, knowing full well this would be the last time he saw him for a long time. The next time they met, Sasuke would have grown up and hopefully have become strong. Sighing, he turned back around and left the scene.

** Sasuke's Mindscape **

'_This place... where am I?_' the young Sasuke thought as he looked around. It was almost completely dark, only a few features of the surrounding were somehow showered in light. As he looked over his shoulder, he had to look up to see the whole thing he was staring at. It was a large waterfall, with one giant statue on each side. He recognised one of the statues, the one to the left.

"That's my ancestor... Madara!" he said out loud in shock. The statue was standing with one hand on a sword and the other hand lifted in a one handed sign, the same one Iruka-sensei had showed them the other day. His focus then shifted to the waterfall. Despite the mighty roars from the falling water, he couldn't help but feel at piece as he looked at the place. It was... beautiful.

"It's called the Final Valley." a voice came from behind him.

Sasuke flinched as he heard the voice and spun around to come face to face with a white-haired man. He donned an Uchiha robe, similar to the one his father used to wear, except this one was black with white details. His face was slightly wrinkled but even though Sasuke was sure he had never met the man before, he felt familiar somehow. Then his gaze fell upon the man's eyes. A pair of three-tomoed blood red Sharingan looked back at him. First, his chest constricted at the sight as the man's gaze reminded him of a pair of similar eyes he had looked into just a few minutes ago. But then, his heart eased up and a happy smile fell on his face.

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't be the only one left!" he shouted as he sprinted up to the man, coming to a stop in front of him.

For a moment, the man's eyes narrowed as he seemed to digest what the young boy had said, but then he looked down on him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I see... so Itachi have already made his move?"

At this, Sasuke felt his blood freeze. His eyes became glassy as he put two and two together. This man... he had the Sharingan and he knew of Itachi's attack on the compound. He was obviously an Uchiha and yet he was still alive. That meant... he had been in on the attack! He must have been a collaborative force to Itachi! That actually made a lot of sense. As strong as he was, Itachi wouldn't be able to wipe out the entire clan, at least not at the limited time from sunset to the time Sasuke had made it home.

"You..." Sasuke said as he backed up. The man perked up as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. He saw the fear in those eyes. Fear that was directed towards him. Just reading the small signs that his younger self gave off, he understood what he was thinking. He couldn't help but grin. That was not the smartest thing he could have done.

Seeing the stranger smile as he looked at Sasuke with his Sharingan, Sasuke came to the stressed conclusion that the man was smirking at him as he thought he would be able to finish what he had started along with Itachi, then and there. Immediately after thinking this, Sasuke turned and ran.

"You bastard! Leave me alone!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The older Sasuke sighed. He had to remember that his younger self still was... well young. And on top of that he had just witnessed his own brother, the one person he trusted more than anything in the entire world, slaughter his own clan if Itachi had forced him to see it through the Tsukuyomi this time around too. Allowing his eyes to shift into the pale blue orbs of the Rinnegan, he reached out into thin air with his left hand.

"**Bansho Tennin!**" he said as he reached out with the Deva Path.

Sasuke felt himself being grabbed by an invisible force and thrown back towards the man. He screamed and trashed with his arms, desperately trying to free himself from the gravitational pull of the man's jutsu but to no avail. He was stuck. When he was back in front of the man, he fell to the ground. He didn't even bother getting up. If he ran, he would probably just get dragged back again. He looked up at his thought-to-be bane man with a teary face.

"Please... I don't want to die..." he pleaded.

The older man sat down beside him in a meditative stance.

"Don't worry, I did not go back in time to kill you." he said.

Sasuke froze again. Despite the in his mind dire situation, his mind was quick to pick up on the meaning of the sentence.

"You're... from the future?" he asked, the tears halting their flow down his cheeks.

The older man nodded.

"Yes, I am the last surviving Uchiha of my time." he said, looking at Sasuke with a curios look. He barely remembered how his childhood had been as he had suppressed most of it in order to focus on killing Itachi and then he had been unable to regain them. Seeing his younger self felt really weird, scary and intriguing at the same time.

"But that means... You also survived the massacre! Where were you at the time?"

The man nodded, smiling sadly at his younger counterpart. The time had come to reveal himself.

"I was late home from school." at this Sasuke stiffened for he immediately picked up on where this was going. "When I got home, I found the entire compound in chaos with corpses lying around everywhere. I made my way home and found my older brother was responsible for slaughtering the clan."

The younger Sasuke stared with wide eyes at his older counterpart. He heart was beating at an alarming rate and he almost thought he was going to puke from the internal chaos that these revelations stirred up. Bravely swallowing down his feelings and ignoring his pulsing gut, Sasuke asked the older one:

"You... are me? From the future?"

The older Sasuke simply nodded. His eyes had reverted back to their normal onyx black color and he looked at his younger counterpart with interest. This was a once in a lifetime occurance. To be able to see his younger self react and act on his own. And right now, his younger self had calmed down and seemed to have forgotten his fears. Instead, his curiosity seemed to kick in.

"How old are you now? How strong were I then? Did I ever make any real friends? And did..."

"Hold your horses!" the older Sasuke interrupted, holding up his hands to show what he meant. The younger blushed slightly at having let his mouth run like that and just looked down to try and hide it, but couldn't resist to peek up as his older counterpart began to answer his questions.

"Right now I am 46 years old." he began but was interrupted by the youngster.

"Huuh? But you look way older than that!"

The older Sasuke developed a tick mark at the unmeant insult to his age, but decided to let it slip as he had to admit using the Outer Path really did took youth out of you, litterary.

"Well, to manipulate life and death has its drawbacks I guess. Which leads us to your second question. Well, in the time I used to live in I was regarded as one of the strongest men to ever have walked the earth and the only one who could possibly stand up to the Sage of the Six Paths."

The young Sasuke's eyes were as large as saucers, staring up at his older self in awe and amazement. But then, his subconcius mind picked up on something and he frowned.

"Used to live in? What do you mean?"

His older counterpart sighed and closed his eyes. This was a little sore subject on his part, but if he was to gain his younger self's complete trust, then it would be necessary.

"In order to travel back in time, I used a jutsu called Kamui. It's an ability unique to a Mangekyo Sharingan that was not my own. Also, in order to travel back in time I had to use a jutsu to leave behind my physical body, meaning I could not bring with me any means to get back. I am stuck here for the rest of my life." he said.

The younger Sasuke listened with his mind going high-wire. His academical instincts and subconcious will to learn everything he could driving him to absorb all that his older self told him. But as he did, something he processed made him realize something.

"If that's the case, then why did you come back here in the first place?"

As he said this, his older self got a sad look in his eyes that made Sasuke's stomach twist painfully. Ashamed for bringing up something that obviously caused his older self a lot of pain, he looked away and was just about to tell him to forget it when his counterpart answered.

"I grew up to be an avenger. During my time in the village, I only really made one friend. When I was twelve, I abandoned the village in order to seek power to avenge the massacre you just witnessed. "

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He felt sad that he had only made one friend but what shocked him was that he had become so self-centered that he had fled the village. He hated Itachi for sure, but he could not imagining himself escaping his own home village in order to seek power. Wouldn't staying here and train with guidance be better?

"But one person followed me. The friend I had made never gave up hope on bringing me back. He was useless at everything he did but he kept pushing himself until he could match me in combat and go toe to toe with me, the greatest prodigy ever produced by the Konoha. But he was too late. When I finally woke up from my foolish path I had already killed Itachi and my actions had helped trigger a war, the Fourth Shinobi World War."

The young Sasuke leaned back and fell to the ground in shock. He had... uh, would, trigger a war? A world war on top of that?

"In order to try and make up for what I had done, I joined the war effort to try and put an end to it. The war lasted for 9 years and it scarred earth itself. During this time, I finally befriended the people who had tried to befriend me in school, the ones I came to care for as a new family. We became so close that day in and day out, we could fight just to protect each other. We were all willing to die for one another... and they did."

By now, the poor younger boy had rolled over and let out his lunch AND dinner. These feelings, the knowledge about what were to come and the role he himself would play in it. It was too much. But his older self kept going, mercilessly assaulting his poor younger self with knowledge about how his future would turn out.

"One after one, my friends fell on the field of battle. All I had worked so hard to establish after I recklessly threw it away the first time. They were willing to see past my earlier actions and accept me for the one I had become, rather than judge me for crimes I had committed. It may have been a time of war and constant fighting, but being together with them made that time the happiest in my life. And all that was ripped from me. They were all killed, right in front of my eyes until ultimately, that one friend that had brought me back too fell, pushing me out of the way and taking a fatal blow that was meant for me. "

"STOP IT!" the young Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't want to hear anymore! Just tell me why you came back here and then let me out of this place!"

"I came back here to keep it from happening. To stop the war and to save our friends."

At this, the younger Uchiha stopped trashing around on the ground in mental agony and looked up at his older counterpart. The older man didn't move a muscle. After a few minutes of gathering his breath and contemplating all he had learned, Sasuke sat up again.

"How will you do that? I thought you were a bodiless soul in this world?"

The older Sasuke smirked slightly at the level of competence his younger self and at how easily he picked up on small things.

"Correct. I myself can't do a single thing as I am. However, you can. If we merge our spirits, you will gain all my knowledge and memories. Or rather, we will become one and the same."

"Will that save your friends?" Sasuke the younger asked. This cause his older counterpart to smile.

"They aren't just my friends, they are your friends too. Remember that you and I are technically the same, just from different spots in time. My friends of yesterday are your friends of tomorrow."

For a moment, the young Sasuke thought about it. All his life, he had wanted a real friend. He had always had Itachi but he had been his brother and it wasn't the same. And all the other kids in school just wanted to be friends with him cause he always scored at the top of the class and girls were out of the question. But if his future self was right, there would be one person who acknowledged him for being Sasuke Uchiha, not for being the top of the class. As Sasuke thought about said person, he realized all the more how much he really needed that person, especially now after what had happened.

"Will it help me save that "one" friend of ours?" he asked finally. He didn't know about the rest, but if he could save that one friend, then there would be no hesitation from his side. His older self thought about how to express his answer for a second.

"I cannot give you a 100% sure on that one, but I can promise that I would rather die than see him take another fatal blow for me." he finally answered. That was all the answer young Sasuke needed.

"Then I'll do it. At the moment I don't know about the rest of my classmates but if I really make one true friend, then I want to protect him!" he said.

The older Sasuke smirked. How ironical, he had went back in time in order to save Naruto and the rest of the world and his younger self went along with it for Naruto's sake even though he had never even met him. Without saying another word, Sasuke clenched his fist and held it out.

"The moment you and I come in physical contact... uh, mentally speaking we will become one. If you are willing to give up both our current selves, then fist bump with me."

For a moment, the younger Sasuke simply stared at the fist his older self was holding out to him. He took a deep breath, knowing that from now on he wouldn't be the same anymore. He then smiled a weak smile as he clenched his own fist and thrust it at the older Sasuke's fist. The moment they made contact, everything went completely black.

** Konoha Hospital **

Ouch... That hurt... He felt like someone had just taken his head and used it as a practice kunai dartboard. Or maybe he had just stood behind Naruto when he practiced at the academy. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes, the light stinging his head and sending painful jolts to the back of his head. Yet, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw: a lamp hanging from a white ceiling. But it wasn't just any ceiling. He was in the Konoha Infirmary. That meant that he had done it. He had travelled back in time!  
He didn't know how long he was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that this meant. He would be able to see everyone again. They were all alive! But then he realized something. Where was his younger self? The answer came to him as soon as he thought it. He was his younger self. Since they were the same person, Sasuke would already have all of his younger self's memories. So he was his younger self but with the added memories of his older self. If that made any sense. So now what should he do? Should he tell someone that he was from the future and in that case who? No, perhaps it was a little too early for that.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around. The room was just like he remembered it. No other patients. The walls were white and he had a window on his right side and the door was half open on his left side. He could hear voice out there, talking about him and the Uchiha clan massacre. Taking a deep breath, relishing in the clean air, he got up and opened the door, careful not to alert the nurses he was going out. When he finally made it out, he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He jumped onto the wall of the building opposite to him and ran up the wall all the way to the roof. When he reached the top, he stopped and looked out over the village. He had to force himself not to cry. He never thought he would be able to see this ever again. The sight of these building, all the people running around doing their daily activities with not as much as a thought about what the future might hold. All those happy faces made him remember his friends. Tomorrow, he would meet them again at the academy. At least most of them. The rookie 9 would all be together again, though the others wouldn't know. He couldn't wait to see them. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. How he had missed them. Then his eyes fell on the Hokage tower. He remembered someone else who had cared for him during the time after the massacre in the last timeline. Someone who had fallen victim to the flames of battle far earlier than the rest of the people he wanted to save this time around: Hiruzen Sarutobi. But how could he warn him about Orochimaru's schemes without revealing his true identity? Sighing, he took off towards the tower. It appeared he would have to reveal himself to someone earlier than he would have preferred but it couldn't be helped.

** Hokage Tower **

Hiruzen Sautobi stared down his worst enemy. He had survived three world wars... three for god's sake! And yet, there was this enemy he just couldn't defeat, that continued to haunt him even in these times of piece. Sighing, he began to tear through the paper work that his assistant had put on his desk while halfheartedly reading its content.

_'Allow longer vacation for civilian children attending the Ninja Academy? Declined.'_ he thought as he put a stamp on the request and moved on to the next one. _'Burn the demon brat on a stick? Declined! Turn the green spandex suit into the official Hokage costume? Definitely declined!'_ he shuddered at the thought of himself in a green spandex suit. He himself had been the mastermind behind a vote list that had been going around in the village for people to sign in order to _forbid_ green spandex suits on official places but somehow Gai had managed to destroy all traces of it and was currently working on trying to track down the "unyouthful criminal" who had tried to put out his "burning flames of youth".

Quickly diverting his thoughts from his lost campaign, he turned to look out over the village and his gaze was drawn to the Uchiha Compound. Itachi had reported to him earlier that morning to confirm a succesful mission and had asked him to look after Sasuke for him. He sighed. Yesterday had been one of the darkest in Konoha's history and no doubt would be considered one of his many wrong doings as Hokage. He was soon brought out of his thoughts as his assistant stuck her head in through the door.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, but there is someone here who wants to see you."

The elder man sighed. He felt completely drained from a hard day of tackling paper works thus far and didn't really feel like talking politics. But it was his duty.

"Bring him in." he said as he went to sit. His mood didn't rise when he saw who it was, even though it was more out of pity. Sasuke...

"Lord Hokage, I need to speak to you."

Hiruzen just did his best to look friendly. He had a pretty good idea about what Sasuke wanted to talk to him about and he did not look forward to it. What he said however, shocked Hiruzen greatly.

"I'll cut straight to the case. I know Itachi slaughtered the clan on order of the elders."

Hiruzen froze. How could Sasuke possibly know that? Hiruzen felt his old heart skip a beat as he attempted to answer.

"What... How?" he said helplessly. If Sasuke knew that the council had ordered the massacre of the clan, then he would no doubt dispise the village for its dirty methods.

"To answer your un-asked question, no Itachi didn't tell me. I am from the future." he said.

If anything could confuse Hiruzen any more than he had already been, then Sasuke had just managed to do that.

"That's impossible..." he whispered. It was impossible to travel back in time. The world's most famed geniuses had attempted the feat more than once and failed.

"No it's not." Sasuke said as his eyes changed into a three-tomoed Sharingan. Hiruzen's eyes widened. "If you don't believe me, why don't I just go ahead and show you?" he said as he allowed the tomoes to spin, signaling the activation of a very powerful genjutsu.

The air around Hiruzen began to spin and he had to close his eyes to not get confused. When he opened them again, he found himself standing on a roof in Konoha. In front of him stood someone who looked a lot like Itachi but with a more raven-colored hair and a slightly older face. He realized that this was exactly what Sasuke would look like when he grew old.

"This is the day you fell in battle." the older Sasuke said. Hiruzen looked around and recognized he was standing on the roof to Konoha's chunin exam arena. But they weren't alone. To their left stood, his heart skipped a beat, Orochimaru and to his right stood... himself. Moving aside his battle attire, the genjutsu-Hiruzen charged Orochimaru and just as his old student was about to retaliate, they were covered in a white glow. When the glow faded, Orochimaru was gone and on the roof tiles, battered and with an unmistakable sealing mark on his belly, lay Hiruzen. The real Hiruzen's eyes widened as he realized what this was saying.

"I didn't witness the battle myself, but I saw from afar that you faced off against Orochimaru and I saw your body before they moved it." Sasuke said.

After this, the air shifted around them again. This time, Hiruzen found that he was standing by the exit gate in Konoha. It was dark and the lamppost was the only thing giving light to the scene unfolding in front of him. It seemed Sasuke was about 12 years old and was about to walk out the village gate when a pink haired girl, scarcely reminiscent of a girl he had seen in the academy was crying for him to stay with her in the village. A few words that made Hiruzen's eyes tear up were said before Sasuke knocked her out and left. After that, the scene blurred again. When it reformed, Hiruzen found himself on the unmistakable chaotic scene of a battle. Bodies were lying everywhere, and amid it all stood an 18 year old Sasuke, covered by his Susanoo ribcage. Hiruzen recognised the jutsu as the same one Madara had been able to use, though it was different in many ways. As the Susanoo faded, Sasuke fell to his knees in front of a certain corpse. Hiruzen slowly got closer to get a better view of the corpse but immediately wished he hadn't. He was unmistakably older than Hiruzen knew him, but that blonde spiky hair and those whisker marks...

"Naruto..." Hiruzen whispered.

Seeing that Hiruzen now believed him, Sasuke ended the genjutsu. The traumatized Hiruzen fell back into his chair. It took a few minutes for Hiruzen to take in all that Sasuke had shown him. It had not been much, but what those few memories meant was overwhelming. After a long silence, during which Sasuke was completely still, Hiruzen finally spoke up.

"There is a new war coming?"

His voice was weak. He had survived three great wars already but the knowledge of a third one didn't sit well with him. Also, the knowledge that he would fall at the hands of his former student greatly disturbed him as well.

"Yes. However, that's not what I wanted to talk about. What is most important right now, is to prevent you from falling at Orochimaru's hands. Let me handle the rest, but I need your help if we are to keep that from happening."

"Do you expect me to do nothing, despite knowing that a war is coming?" Hiruzen asked with a little more strength.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long struggle.

"No, but since I am the one who knows what is to come I think it would make sense to let me handle that. I will fill you in before I change something bigger but the most troubling that is coming up is your death during the chunin exams in 7 years." Sasuke said.

Hiruzen opened his mouth to argue. For an old man, he had surprisingly much fighting spirit left in him. Sasuke groaned at what he knew would be a very long discussion.

** Naruto's Mindscape **

'_**This place...'**_ Kurama thought as he opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer like room, locked behind iron bars. '_**I know this place... but how did I get here?'**_

* * *

**A/N:**_And there you have it! Chapter 2! I hope I did ok, but I am well aware of that this was not as good as the first one. I hope you can stand it but I would want to like what you really think about it? And sorry if I didn't go into much detail when Sasuke showed Hiruzen his memories but I think you all can make out which memories it is and already know what happened, except the last one. _

**_Now I got a little nice competition! _**_I intend on bringing the Akatsuki into the picture a little earlier this time and inspired by the story "True Potential" I have decided the first to make a cameo will be Kakuzu. And as we all know, Kakuzu have had maaaanyyy partners before he got stuck with Hidan. So this is it: I want people to create an OC to be Kakuzu's partner during his first appearance. No real limitations but I will not pick one that is overpowered so try to make it realistic. I want to know name, jutsus, perhaps a little history and why he/she joined Akatsuki and former village. Appearance would also be nice! ;) Good Luck and I hope you will take to this challenge with glee! :)) _

_Now if you got any questions, I will try to answer them. Just send em in PM or write em down in a review. Now to answer a few reviews!_

_Guests _**_Emma2_**_ and _**_NRT_**_, Glad you liked the story so far!_

**_Dominic Von Bismarck_**_, Thanks for your suggestions and I'm glad you appreciate the detail I put into what is happening. I usually appreciate that myself in a story so I try to do my best in that regard. As for the paring, I'm afraid I do not plan on making this story SasuHina, but if that idea gain a lot of support I might change my mind. As for good Orochimaru, I personally always liked the creep, both good and bad so you might be seeing a bit of both._

**_The Keeper of Worlds_**_, Welcome back to my fanfics! Glad you like this one as well! :)_

**_Taijen_**_, thanks for the compliments and your support :)_

**_Death Sender_**_, I intend for Sasuke to have the Rinnegan in this story but there will be several factors that keep him from using it right away. You will see some of these in next chapter as Sasuke examines what abilities he kept from his previous life. As for pairings, yes I will include some pairings, though Sasuke's and Naruto's is pretty much set already but if you want to see a particular one, I'm still open to change my mind and I will include other pairings as well._

_Now, until I see you next time, have a good time! :)_


	3. What's left of me?

**A/N:**_ Hey! I'm back and I'm better than ever. I'm sorry i won't reply to any reviews in this chapter but I will do in the next instead so if you still got something you wanna say, then review and I will answer you in the next chapter! Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had some technical trouble and lost the chapter about 3 times and had to rewrite..._

_That aside, It's unusually short but just go with it and the next will be longer. I promise you at the very least 8k words for that one! Now enjoy this meanwhile!_

**Disclaimer: **Do you really need to hear it? Alright... I don't own this stuff.

* * *

_Chapter Three: What's left of me?_

As Sasuke left the Hokage office that day, he was very tired. Despite going along with the idea that Sasuke _might_ be from the future pretty easily, he had been incredibly stubborn when it came to using his knowledge. First he had suggested Sasuke would not be in the academy as he felt it would be a waste if Sasuke had already went through it at one time, but Sasuke had managed to point out that such a huge difference from the original timeline would most likely set off a chain of events that didn't occur last time, thus making his future knowledge completely worthless. The true reason he didn't want to be taken out of the academy was that it would further alienate him from his future best friend and their "family in the field of battle" as they used to call them, but Sarutobi didn't need to know that. Next he had suggested that Sasuke sat with him during council meetings but Sasuke had quickly declined, saying that he did not feel like sharing his information with that many people, especially not when one of them was a twisted war hawk who thought violence and brainwashing was a way to peace. After 2 hours of, in Sasuke's mind, annoying suggestions he finally managed to get loose, telling Sarutobi he would give him the details of upcoming events as soon as they began approaching. He didn't blame him for wanting to know as much as possible. Having lived through war himself, Sasuke knew he himself would probably go insane knowing another one was coming and being denied information that could hold the key to keeping it from happening. He was actually surprised that Hiruzen hadn't been harder to convince but didn't really mind it. Now, he would need to get something to eat before he had to do one more thing today. Walking down the streets, he sucked in every detail, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest from the excitement of being able to walk down the streets of the village he had grieved for so long. How he had missed it, he couldn't help but enjoy every step he took. That was until...

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!

'_I'm screwed'_ was all Sasuke managed to think before he was hit from behind by his most feared enemy: fangirls. He did his best to stand his ground but when he was surrounded by the foul witches, he fell forward and hit the ground hard. Initially surprised that the hit was felt so hard after having been tossed around a battlefield by Obito's Shinra Tensei, his next train of thought was how much he would pay to be able to just blast off the crazy girls with said jutsu. However, using the Rinnegan would not help his situation in the long run. Not only would it most likely put him under great interest from the council, particularly Danzo, when the girls got to know about the tales about the Rinnegan, he would be in for even worse fangirlism. Looking around, he desperately tried to find something that could help him and he spotted a gourd that was standing outside a mall. Praying to whatever gods he knew off, he forced his hands together and hoped this would work. Making a single hand sign just to be on the safe side, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and switched place with the gourd, using the substitution jutsu. Having escaped "the grip of doom", Sasuke leaned against the wall and drew a deep breath. Realizing that Sasuke had disappeared, the girls quickly stood up and looked around. Then, a certain pink haired girl stuck her head up over the others and squealed:

"Just what I'd expect from Sasuke-Kuuuun!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the girl. He felt his entire body tremble as he stared on Sakura for a few seconds. He had spent so many hours of hating himself for not being able to keep his old teammate from dying and here she was now, just as he remembered her. However, that was in both good and bad he realized as she felt his gaze on her and turned around to look for who was looking at her.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she squealed in delight. This caused all the girls to turn around and look at him and it caused Sasuke to face fault. He had forgotten what a drag she used to be. '_Man, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.'_ he thought as he took a jump onto the wall of one of the nearby buildings and headed for the roof using his chakra to stick his feet to the wall. Of course, the girls had yet to learn this little trick and thus was unable to follow. On the other hand, showing off a trick they didn't know about yet did nothing to calm the squealing group of girls. Not wasting any time, Sasuke took off over the roof tops, trying to think of a place they probably wouldn't come looking for him at. And then it hit him. He knew one place where no one usually spent their time. Well, except one person but hopefully he was away on a mission as from what Sasuke knew he was still in the ANBU. Increasing his speed, Sasuke steered his way towards the outer parts of the village.

** Naruto's Appartment **

Having trained himself past his limits for the last few days, Naruto had decided that he could take a day off to sleep and sleep in a little. However, his sleep had been disturbed by several weird dreams. The one he was currently in made the blonde boy turn in his sleep and twist constantly, a sign that the dream wasn't very pleasant.

_/Dream/_

_He had finally reached his goal. He could see him. His friend had stopped on the other side of a waterfall. He landed on what looked like a large rock. His friend didn't move from his spot on the opposing side of the waterfall. Taking a few seconds to regain his normal breathing pattern, Naruto stood up in all his height._

"_Sasuke!" he shouted over to his raven haired friend. The boy twitched at the mention of his name. After another second, he began to turn around slowly. He stopped half way, showing only the right side of his face. Naruto stared at him for a moment before Sasuke turned to show of the left side of his face. It was covered in curse marks, and his left eye had become yellow with black eye whites. Slowly, a grin that wasn't really his own spread over his face._

"_So it's you... hopeless little knucklehead..." he said in an emotionless voice._

_/End of Dream/_

With a start, Naruto sat up. His entire body was shaking for reason he didn't quite understand himself. It hadn't been a too bad dream. Sure it was weird, but then again what dreams weren't? But somehow, it felt like this was more than a dream. But he couldn't really put his finger on what it was if not a dream. Ah, what good would it do to try and figure it out. Better get up and start the day. As he sat down in his kitchen with a piece of bread and a glass of milk (that had went out about last year), he heard a lot of weird noises from outside his window. Curious, he quickly swallowed down his bread in one big gulp and went to check it out. Just as he made it out on the balcony, a group of girls ran by down on the streets. Following the direction in which the group were running, Naruto managed to spot a shadowy figure leaping from roof to roof before it disappeared down into an alley. Raising an eyebrow, he idly wondered what was going. Never one to just sit around when something was going on, he jumped over the fence and took off after the shadowy figure and his pursuers.

** Training Area 7 **

Sasuke sat down at the foot of a tree, panting heavily. His younger body wasn't used to running that much. He had to remember that he wasn't a fully grown adult anymore, at least not physically. Not to mention he was no longer the most powerful shinobi in the entire world. Taking a deep, calming breath, he did his best to try and sense anyone present, but didn't feel anything.

'_Well, seems I'll go without lunch.'_ he thought bitterly. He could of course simply run back into town but now that he already was in a secluded place, he might as well do what he originally planned here. Also, he wasn't too keen on risking being found by the fangirls again.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the memorial stone from the Third Shinobi World War. Looking at the names, he found his nemesis: Obito Uchiha. Without realizing, his Sharingan activated by simply looking at the name. He felt his entire body tremble with rage. That man had taken everything from him. First his family, then Itachi and then all of his friends. Well, not this time. This time, he would stop him, no matter what!

Determined to finish off his nemesis as soon as possible, Sasuke returned to the task at hand. He needed to know where his current limits were and if he had kept any of the abilities he had in the other time line. He turned around so he faced the training grounds. Where to start? Feeling a little torn in what to try first and what to not, he silently cursed that he had bothered to learn so many jutsu and stuff after the war ended. But well, he had to start somewhere. Deciding to first try to see a quality difference, he began to wave hand seals. Finishing with the famed Tiger seal, he took a deep breath and gathered his chakra in his mouth.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" he shouted as he spit a large fireball from his mouth into the clearing. The fire jutsu traveled through the clearing until it hit the small pond of water at the end of it.

Having used his Sharingan to determine the power of the jutsu, Sasuke deduced that while the jutsu was far from what he usually could do in the other time line, it was still a lot larger than it had been at the same time in that time line, probably due to a higher level of chakra control, rather than an increase in chakra amount. Well, that was a good sign. He had a lot of jutsu he needed to test out but first there was something else he wanted to check. Taking a deep breath, he quickly waved a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A second later, he appeared just in front of the pond. Ok, so he could still shunshin. That was good, it would be useful for him to have that skill this early on. Now, what he really had wanted to check was the state of his Sharingan. He glanced down into the water and a pair of blood red Sharingan stared back at him with 3 tomoe in each eye. He smiled as he knew this would be an important aspect of how fast he would be able to grow in terms of strenght this time around. Focusing more chakra into his eyes, they changed shape into the three, red eclipses that was his Mangekyo Sharingan. Seeing this, he narrowed his eyes. Why only the normal Mangekyo? Why not the Eternal version he had in the last time line? The answer came to him just as he thought of 'his' eyes. In the other time line, he had always thought of them as 'Itachi's' eyes. In this time line, he had yet to transplant his brother's eyes so of course he couldn't have it's Eternal version. But in that case...

He tried to change the flow of chakra to his eyes from the pulsing Mangekyo to the more floating flow he used for his Rinnegan but nothing happened, except the Mangekyo disappearing again. He sighed. He didn't have Naruto's blood in this time line so of course the Rinnegan had disappeared. But then why had his normal Sharingan and it's Mangekyo stayed with him while the Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan didn't? What did the two later require that the two former didn't? After a minute of thinking it over, the answer came to him. They had physical requirements. The Sharingan and the normal Mangekyo was the result of a mental state, grave danger for the first and pain of loss for the second. The Eternal Mangekyo and Rinnegan required a pair of another Uchiha's Sharingan transplanted and the DNA from both the Senju and the Uchiha respectively. Requirements he had met with grace in the other time line but had yet to meet in this. He sat down as he thought this over. If Obito ever became even close to as powerful as he had been in the last time line, Sasuke would need those powers to fight him, but would it be right to take them just because of that reason? He would need to transplant another Uchiha's eyes, preferably one close to him, and he would also need to somehow obtain DNA either directly from a Senju or from a member of their distant relatives the Uzumaki. Would he be able to ask Naruto for his DNA just to obtain power? Would it be right to do that?

He sighed as he closed his eyes. Those questions would haunt him even if he made a decision now and he knew it. He would probably be better off not thinking about it. If he got the requirements, then so be it and if he didn't he would need to find a way to make up for it. But not now. He needed to know what he could still do before he began thinking about gaining new powers. Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, he stood up again. What was next? Judging by his recent discovery, the Summoning Jutsu was probably off the list as well as it required him to have a physical contract written in blood for his personal Hawk and Snake summons and the Rinnegan to use the Animal Path's summons. Now what other jutsu had been an important aspect of his arsenal during the war?

Of course! The Chidori! It had been the jutsu that finally finished off Obito and he had used it in almost every battle he had participated in during the war. He got up, eager to see how strong it would be since he did not know the jutsu at this point in time the last time around. Despite being a usually calm person, he felt excited for what was to happen as he waved through the hand signs. Slowly, a bolt of lightning chakra began gathering in his hand and it kept growing as he grinned and shouted:

"**Chido...!**"

And then he felt it. His energy levels dropped at an alarming rate and his vision began to blur. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, a certain and to him well known warning of chakra exhaustion. He tried to stay upright, but the jutsu kept on drawing power and he fell to his knees as the lightning disappeared. Slowly, a very distant claim floated into his mind:

"_Good. Looks like you are ready for about two bursts a day, but that's your limit for now."_

"_What would happen if I tried to use it more than two times?"_

"_Well, for one thing it wouldn't work and as with any other jutsu, completely depleting your chakra reserves would mean death for you."_

That's right. Kakashi had said that the Chidori took a large amount of chakra to perform. He had been so used to that the amount Kakashi described as large meant nothing to him that he had forgotten what a big toll it had taken him to use it when he had first learned it. And if he had only been capable of 2 burst when he was 10 years old, then as a 6 years old...

Sasuke felt like he was falling and then a bump that signaled that his head had hit the ground. The last thing he saw before he was swallowed by complete darkness, was a blur of orange running towards him.

**Naruto's POV **

Naruto had arrived in the clearing to training ground 7 after following the shadowy figure he had spotted running over the roof tops around mid day. It had been quite a challenge to follow the figure as he had been both fast and apparently possessed skills Naruto didn't. But that had been part of why he had kept following. Naruto always loved a good challenge, screw resting day. He had landed on a tree branch, hidden from view but with pretty good overview over the clearing to find a raven-haired boy stand in front of a large stone of some kind, looking intently at it. He could not see his face but he immediately recognized the guy as Sasuke Uchiha, the boy all the girls in the academy were always squealing about. He had never really understood what was so special about him, he was just a boy like all the others, but whenever he pressed that point he would get pounded into the ground by a group of furious girls.

Shaking those thoughts aside with a shiver running down his spine, he once again focused on Sasuke standing in the clearing. The boy had turned around so he faced the clearing. As Naruto watched intently, Sasuke waved a few hand signs before aching back and taking a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" he shouted as he spit an enormous fireball from his mouth that traveled through the clearing. Even though he wasn't in its path, Naruto felt the heat and power emanating from the jutsu as it passed his hidden position.

When the fireball had traveled over the clearing, Naruto looked back to where Sasuke stood with a dumb look on his face... only to find that he wasn't standing there any longer. Frantically looking around for the other boy, Naruto managed to spot him over at the pond. How did he get there so fast? He gritted his teeth. Was this some kind of ninja skill? If it was, he might have to admit that maybe Sasuke was a bit better than he had given him credit for. Still, he was no match for him, right? He was gonna be the next Hokage! No way Sasuke could match him! He stared intently down at the boy by the pond as he just stood there and look on his reflection. Naruto tried to wait patiently, hoping Sasuke would do something more interesting. But nothing happened. Sasuke just stood there. He was just about to turn and head back towards his apartment when Sasuke suddenly turned around and began waving new seals. When he was done, he put his hands out before him with the right hand holding onto the left one. Naruto felt a huge wave of power eminate from the direction where Sasuke stood, almost as if he could _feel _the chakra that was being focused.

'What the heck is that jutsu?!' Naruto thought as the chirping of birds filled the air, seemingly out of nowhere. Sasuke's fist began covering in lightning as Naruto stared wide eyed at his classmate. He had never seen anything like this before. But as he looked down on him, Sasuke began to wobble from side to side. Something was wrong. Why did Sasuke look like he was about to faint?

Without warning, Sasuke fell to his knees, still trying to uphold his jutsu. Naruto quickly tried to think of any cause for this. He had heard that if a person was to empty their chakra reserves they ran the risk of dying. Could it be that the jutsu Sasuke had attempted had drained his reserves?

"Hey! Are you ok?" Naruto shouted as he jumped down into the clearing and darted towards the raven-haired boy. However, Sasuke didn't seem to hear him as he fell to the ground.

**::Hokage Office, Konoha, Land of Fire::**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk, silently thinking about everything he had learnt today. It all sounded so farfetched, yet he found himself believing it, at least to a certain extent. However, it wasn't nescesarily the memories that had convinced him, it had been Sasuke's eyes. When he had shown him his memories through that genjutsu, Sasuke's eyes had taken on the shape of a completed Sharingan with three tomoes in each eye. And he knew for a fact that Sasuke hadn't had the Sharingan before. It was of course possible that it had awoken during or after the massacre but then it would have fewer tomoes. Not even Madara Uchiha himself had awoken his Sharingan with three in each eye, from what he had been told as a child by his own teachers.

He sighed as he looked up from the paperwork and looked out the window. To think another war was approaching. He felt restless knowing that Sasuke had travelled back in time to prevent the outcome of that war. What could he do to prevent it? What did he knew that could help them stop the war beforehand?

* * *

**A/N:** So... that was an illegally short chapter but i hope i did ok. For those who also read my story "Those Linked by Darkness", I'm sorry it took a few more days than i said but somehting unexpected came up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and will be glad to hear what you think in a review!


End file.
